Fallout 3 Roleplay - Albert
About Albert Character Information Journey So Far If you want to add "fan fiction" about Fallout 3, feel free to edit this page or write your longer stories to Fallout 3 - Fan Fiction page.. For example, you can write your own (longer) description for the part, add something to the existing text, something Albert did between the episodes, write out a roleplay discussion that took place in the video, or anything you want. Add your Wikia username (or name if you want) to the end of the contribution for credit. Honor the contributions made by others and do keep anything you add in the spirit of the let's play and how Zemalf has been roleplaying Albert. Early Life Part 1. Albert is born on July 13, 2258 to James and Catherine. "I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning... and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." -Revelation 21:6 On his tenth birthday, Albert gets a BB gun from his father. Albert practices shooting in the reactor level of Vault 101 every chance he gets. Albert spends a lot of time in the reactor level shooting range and with Stanley repairing and cleaning the machinery. Part 2. Like every Vault 101 resident when they're sixteen, Albert takes to G.O.A.T. (Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test) and finds out what his occupation in the Vault will be. Part 3. Albert's life turns upside down. The life he knew in the Vault 101 is over. His dad has left. Jonas is dead. The Overseer has ordered the security to take him down. Albert must escape by any means necessary. Capital Wasteland Part 4. Albert enters the Capital Wasteland. Seeing the outside world for the first time is a bit overwhelming, but Albert finds his way through the ruins of Springvale to the settlement of Megaton he read about in the scouting report back in the Vault 101 on Overseer's computer. Albert learns the ways of the wasteland fast as some raiders attack the gate of Megaton. Inside, Albert meets some friendly people of Megaton, Sheriff Lucas Simms and Jenny Stahl who runs the Brass Lantern diner. Part 5. Albert needs money, or caps as the locals call it, to buy food and other supplies. Albert gets an odd job as repairman from Walter at the water processing plant of Megaton and sells some of the items from the vault to Moira Brown at the Craterside Supply. Albert agrees to do a bit of research for Moira for her upcoming book. With the caps from the handyman work and trading with Moira, Albert finally gets something to eat. Albert visits Moriarty's Saloon. While Albert is eating, he talks to a wastelander: *Albert: Hey, sorry I don't ,mean to bother you but what is that thing your wearing? *Wastelander: Um....Its a hoody. Oh! Oh I see! Sorry I did'nt realise! Your from that vault 101! Of cause you won't know this peice of clothing! *A: Yeah. I feel quite ignorent. I can barely kill without? panicking. *W: Really? Have you just got out of Vault 101? *A: Well yeah. I would'nt have asked you about this? "Hoody" you speak of otherwise. *W: Damn boy! You just got out!? I thought no one leaves or enters right!? *A: Yep. *W: Then why are you here? *A: Long story. Long way from home. I'd like to know some things about the Wasteland if you don't mind. *W: Sure! Well you should at least have a pistol. *A: Yes. *W: Armor? *A: Yes. *W: Well? the first thing you should do before going out there is being prepared. You need armor, supplies, guns. Heh heh. Fuck yeah. Lots of guns boy. *A: I don't have that kind of personality. *W: Well grow into the personality boy. No offence but this is a tough broken world, we survive by being tough. Relentless. *A: Okay. *W: Especially with those Raiders running around with about a thousands mother fucking guns and shit. CREDIT: YouTube comments by N7Normandy1 (added and edited here by Zemalf) Part 6. Albert talks to Moriarty and learns that Moriarty knows something about Albert's dad. Of course, Moriarty is not gonna give the information for free, so he wants Albert to go and collect a debt from a lady living in Springvale. Albert visits the maintenance shed by the water tower Walter told him about. Albert goes to scavenge the ruins of Springvale and finds the house Silver is living in. Albert talks to Silver and makes a deal with her. Part 7. Albert hesitated outside the ramshackle house, hearing the gang of raiders inside. Plucking up courage to go in with guns blazing was easier said than done; he knew the residents would be packing heat and would be more than willing to use them. Visions of the gang blowing Albert away in a shower of bullets went around and around in his mind, until he finally decided it was? death or glory. Slipping inside the house, Albert sneaked into the kitchen, hoping to catch the occupants by surprise... CREDIT: YouTube comments by ak981260 (added and edited here by Zemalf) Albert investigates the other house in Springvale and meets some angry raiders. Badly hurt, Albert limps back to Megaton, where Doc Church patches him up, for caps of course. Albert pays Moriarty the 100 caps he was asking and learns more about dad, about the past and where he has gone now. Albert talks to a strange man, Mr. Burke, in the saloon, and finds out what he's up to - probably something Albert needs to talk to the Sheriff about. Albert also agrees to help Lucy West by delivering a letter to her family in settlement of Arefu. Part 8. Albert talks to Lucas Simms about Mr. Burke and his plans on blowing up the town. Together they deal with the dangerous situation before it, well, blows up. Albert visits the maintenance shed by the water tower and heads to Super-Duper Mart. Albert runs to a gang of raiders on the top of the hill before he gets very far from Megaton. Part 9. Albert visits Megaton Clinic and Doc Church patches him up again. Storm arises, radiated storm no less, and Albert spends the night at Megaton, drinking at Moriarty's and eating at the Brass Lantern. Albert sleeps in the Commons house and heads to Brass Lantern for breakfast. Hungover and radiated, Albert returns to Doc Church at the clinic for a fix, at least for the radiation. Part 10. Albert leaves for Super-Duper Mart. Outside Megaton Albert meets a Caravan trader Lucky Harith, a skilled weapon-smith and repairman. For caps, Lucky makes Albert's weapons and gear like new again. Albert makes his way to the Super-Duper Mart and runs into pack of raiders outside of it. Inside, Albert finds food just like Moira suspected, but also a whole lot more raiders. Part 11. Albert continues clearing Super-Duper Mart of the raiders. The pack of raiders is lead by a Brotherhood of Steal outcast, a Fallen Brother. With plenty of patience and cunning tactics (and enough reloads), Albert prevails. Part 12. After clearing the place of raiders, Albert looks around for useful loot and finds his way to the back room, the pharmacy. Inside he finds medicine for Moira and plenty of other supplies. Albert also finds a maintenance robot he manages to activate, luckily so, because a raider patrol returns to the Mart and they're not too happy seeing all their friends lying dead on the floor. Part 13. Albert scavenges everything he can find and carry from Super-Duper Mart and heads back to Megaton with his a heavy load. Albert barters with Lucky Harith, the caravan trader, and gets his old and new weapons repaired by this master gunsmith. Albert stores most of the things back to the maintenance shed in case he'll need'em later. Part 14. Albert gets his bruises patched up at the Megaton clinic. Albert returns to Moira with news from the Super-Duper Mart, the food and medicine he found there and info about the raiders he fought. Moira then asks Albert to get himself sick with radiation poisoning, not something Albert particularly looks forward to, but an opportunity arises when a radiated storm hits the town, so he agrees to do it. Part 15. Albert visits the maintenance shed and plans to visit the Wasteland Motors to learn more about the pre-war motorcycle he found earlier. On the way, Albert runs into two mercenaries, Altaire and Detroit, guarding Megaton who have spotted some raiders nearby. Albert and Altaire fight a big group of bandits, with Detroit backing them from a distance. Or well, Altaire fights them, and Albert tries to assist to best of his ability. Albert sees a shack just south of Megaton and goes to investigate. (Mod Info: Milgram's Shack is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain) Part 16. Albert hauls back all the things he found in Milgram's Shack and the weapons he looted from all the bandits they fought with Altaire. Albert finds a wild boar the guards have downed, picks off the meat and cooks some before heading to the Wasteland Motors to learn more about the pre-war motorcycle. (Mod Info: Wasteland Motors is a location added by a mod: FO3 Wanderer's Edition mod, the Alternate Travel module that adds a pre-war motorcycle to the game, that is used instead of fast travel, which is disabled by the mod) Part 17. Albert decides to go and investigate the Springvale Sewer and find out what's going on down there. Albert descends into the sewer and immediately realizes that something is terribly wrong. It's quiet. Too quiet. (Springvale Sewer is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain.) Part 18. Albert continues to investigate the Springvale Sewer. Deeper in the halls, Albert finds more dangerous foes and makes use of his DKS-501 Sniper Rifle. It doesn't go smoothly all the way thou, and Albert needs to fight for his life. Albert finds a good stash of supplies, probably left behind by the raiders that were once there, before the ghouls overran the place. Albert returns from the Springvale Sewer to his Shed. (Springvale Sewer is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain.) Part 19. Albert started a day by going back to the Super-Duper Mart, getting all the weapons, armor and other items he left behind. Albert repairs the gear and sells most of it to Crow the Caravan Trader and Moira at Craterside Supply. Moira sells Albert a nice new armor and a leather backback. With his new gear on, Albert climbs to one of the watchtowers, taking on a sniper duty from one of the mercenaries. Albert spots a group of raiders not too far away from Megaton walls and all the years of shooting practice back in Vault 101 start to pay off. Part 20. Albert finds the hidden stash the mercenaries told him about. Albert returns to Moira's shop and sells what he found from the raiders. Moira sells Albert a nice grill that can cook a whole pile of meat at once. When Albert took Mr. Burke down and saved the sheriff, he got Burke's house for himself. Albert decides to rent the house out to one of the settlers in Megaton looking a place to live. Part 21. Albert heads north, away from Megaton, towards the Minefield, through the wild wasteland. Albert faces both wild beasts and vicious raiders on his way. Part 22. Albert spots another pack of raiders on his way to the Minefield. Albert makes it to the town, only to be shot at by a man with a sniper rifle. Albert answers fire with fire and carefully makes his way through the town. Albert disarms several frag mines and reaches the playground in the middle of the town, which should make Moira happy. Part 23. Albert decides to return to Megaton. He has backpack full of useful loot and a frag mine to show to Moira. On his way back, Albert runs into several packs of raiders. He also spots a group of big mutants nearby and a town that seems to have some sort of settlement in it - something to look into later - First, Albert gets back to his shed by the Megaton water tower. Part 24. Albert spends the afternoon in his shed, repairing, tinkering and crafting at the workbench. (This part is pretty much all inventory management, item comparison, crafting, repairing, etc.) Part 25. Albert returns to Moira with the news and a little present from the Minefield. With the frag mine, Moira has the first chapter of her Wasteland Survival Guide finished. For the next chapter, Moira's requests get even more peculiar, if that's even possible after researching radiation and landmines. Albert thinks about not doing any of it, moving on and leaving Moira to finish the research on her own, but his scientific mind is intrigued and he agrees to help again. The first test for the second chapter will hurt. A lot. Part 26. Albert promised Moira to test the "Repellent Stick" to Mole Rats. After talking with the scavengers and the sheriff, Albert decides to head towards a RobCo factory near Tenpenny Tower. On the way, Albert runs into some wasteland wildlife and pack of heavily geared raiders. Part 27. Albert finishes testing the repellant on the mole rats in the RobCo factory. Albert heads to the nearby Tenpenny Tower to look for a shelter and a place to sleep. Albert finds himself to Mr. Burke's old suite, now rightfully his, and spends the night in Tenpenny Tower. Part 28. Albert returns to Megaton. He starts repairing the motorcycle he found with the scavenged parts. Albert talks with Moira about the Mole Rats and the repellant. Moira gives Albert another research quest. Part 29. Albert takes the motorcycle he fixed for a ride and returns to the Minefield. He finds a lot of spare parts for the bike and other interesting and useful items from the houses. Part 30. Albert continues investigating the strange, heavily trapped house looking for useful items. The house is not only filled with interesting items, but it's full of surprises as well, not many of them pleasant. Part 31. Albert decides to head into the DC ruins, follow his father to the Galaxy News Radio, even that local scavengers try to talk him out of it. Albert runs into packs of raiders and super mutants while investigating the surroundings of the Farragut West Metro Station. After little scavenging, Albert heads underground. Part 32. Albert makes his way through the Farragut West Metro Station into the Tenleytown Metro Station fighting more ghouls and super mutants on the way. Albert exits into the DC ruins on Chevy Chase area and makes his way towards the GNR Building Plaza, only to run into more super mutants and before Albert has the time to finish them all, a Brotherhood of Steel squad joins the fight. The Chevy Chase area has been modified by the Intro Street Bus and Dupont Alignment mod, including adding the intro movie street with the bus. Part 33. Albert and the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers storm the super mutants on the GNR Building Plaza and the old school next to it. The power-armored soldiers don't seem to need the help, but Albert does his share, taking down an ugly or two. On the plaza, Albert and the soldiers run into much bigger obstacle when a super mutant behemoth comes through the barricades. After the smoke clears, Albert makes his way into the building and finds Three Dog. Part 34. Albert spends the night in the GNR Building, using the chance to rest, cook, read and heal himself. Part 35. In the morning, Albert heads towards the Museum of Technology through the metro tunnels. The smell of ghouls is not what he was looking forward to this morning. Part 36. Albert continues through the metro tunnels leading to the Metro Central and the Museum Station. On the way, Albert needs to fight big pack of raiders and more ghouls, a lot more. Part 37. Albert steps into the Museum Station and quickly finds out that the station is controlled by a big pack of raiders. Part 38. Albert makes his way through the Metro Station to the Mall and to the Museum of History. A friendly ghoul guard outside, Willow, tells him about a city of ghouls, the Underworld - which Albert faintly remembers Gob mentioning back in Megaton. Albert enters the Underworld to trade with the ghouls for some supplies and ammunition. Part 39. Albert walks around the Underworld talking to the ghouls around, learning about the place and its history. Albert finds the clinic of the Underworld and finds one item he's been looking for a while. He also learns about a squad of mercenaries called Reilly's Rangers as their badly wounded leader has been brought to the clinic and now lies in a coma. Albert finds strange holotapes about a rogue android looking for a skilled doctor and a skilled techie. Part 40. Albert continues to walk around the Underworld talking to the ghouls around, learning about the place and its history. Carol, Gob's "mother", tells Albert how the city of ghouls was born after the war 200 years ago and a fascinating tale of the day when the bombs fell. Part 41. On his way to the Museum of Technology, Albert decides to clear the Mall. Part 42. Albert assaults the super mutant bunker at the center of the Mall and then makes his way to the Museum of Technology. Albert enters the Museum, only to run even more super mutants. Part 43. Albert investigates and scavenges the Museum of Technology for historical information and items. Part 44. Albert fights his way through the super mutants into the Virgo II Exhibit to retrieve the Virgo II disc. He also recovers the stash of Prime and Jiggs at the security room. Part 45. Albert finds the gun locker of the Museum and runs into couple of more super mutants. Albert leaves the museum and makes his way to the Washington Monument and repairs the damaged GNR relay with the Virgo II disc. Part 46. Albert sells excess items to Tulip and Doctor Barrows in the Underworld, before leaving and heading back to the Galaxy News Radio to meet with Three Dog again. Part 47. Back in the GNR Building, Albert talks to Three Dog and hears what he knows about Albert's dad. Before following the lead to Rivet City, Albert needs to return to Megaton. Albert makes his way back to Farragut West Metro Station and heads to Anchorage War Memorial to study Mirelurks for Moira. Part 48. Albert sneaks into the Mirelurk infested Anchorage War Memorial using a stealth boy. Mirelurks smell Alberts fear, but he manages to place the observer into one of their spawning pods. Albert escapes and makes his way to Megaton. Part 49. Albert crafts himself a tool kit that will help with repairs - now that he finally has the scissors for it. Albert repairs all his weapons and crafts some ammo as well. After fixing the motorcycle, Albert returns to Moira with information about the Mirelurks. Part 50. Albert visits the Wasteland Motors to upgrade his motorcycle with some storage space with saddlebags. Albert buys ingredients for more fuel and prepares the motorcycle for the next journey. Part 51. Albert heads towards Rivet City. Just when Albert things about taking a breather at Grandma Sparkle's wharf, a young boy - Bryan Wilks - runs in, talking about "those things" that have destroyed his home town. Albert decides to follow the boy and find out what's going on. Part 52. Albert continues his investigation in Grayditch, a settlement near DC ruins overrun by mysterious fire ants. Albert finds Doctor Lesko's notes that provide clues about the source of the Fire Ants. Albert also looks into the Brandice's House and the Abandoned House next to it. He also finds an entrance to the Grayditch Auto Services, where he'll go next. (Grayditch Auto Services is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain.) Part 53. Albert enters the Grayditch Auto Services and quickly realizes that the place is overrun by Fire Ants, just like the rest of Grayditch. (Grayditch Auto Services is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain.) Part 54. After clearing the Grayditch Auto Services, Albert heads down to the Marigold Station, hoping to find the source that Doctor Lesko mentioned in his notes. Part 55. Albert takes care of the nest guardians for Doctor Lesko and gets his reward. Albert returns to Bryan Wilks and hears that the ants are gone. Bryan has no-one to take care of him, so Albert promises to talk to Bryan's aunt Vera if he can find her in Rivet City. Albert rests for the night in Grayditch and heads back to Megaton to drop off loot and restock on supplies. Part 56. Albert takes a caravan ride to Rivet City. There's a lot to see in this city within an old air carrier. First, Albert heads to the Market. Part 57. Albert heads to the science lab of Rivet City and overhears a conversation about the android he's found info scattered around about. Albert finds Doctor Li and learns that his father has been in Rivet City, only to leave again to continue research project called Project Purity at Jefferson Memorial. Albert continues his research on Rivet City's history. Part 58. Albert explores Rivet City, finds the bar and gets himself a place to crash at Doctor Li's room. Part 59. Albert makes his way into the broken off bow of the ship and finds the mysterious Mr. Pinkerton. As Albert suspected, Pinkerton knows about Rivet City's history and the missing android. Part 60. Albert decides to confront Harkness and let the man know the truth. Albert hopes Harkness will continue guarding and protecting the people of Rivet City even after he remembers who he really is - an android. Albert thinks it's best to take care of Dr. Zimmer and his bodyguard too - Harkness agrees, and gives Albert his blessing in taking the crooked man out. Part 61. Albert makes new friends in Rivet City. Jessi, the girl who helped Albert find the bar in town and her sister, Kelsey. The two sisters are happy join for the adventure and Albert helps them make their home at Zimmer's old cabin. Part 62. Albert, Kelsey and Jessi head to the Jefferson Memorial. Albert wants to know more about Project Purity and find out where his father is now. On the way, and on the Memorial, Albert and the girls run into super mutants. Part 63. Albert listens to his father's journals, both recent and older ones, learning about the past and where his father is now. Albert and the two sisters start their journey to Megaton. Part 64. Albert, Kelsey and Jessi assault a raider base with a friendly scavenger. Enclave Soldier tries to shoot Albert, but is quickly taken care of. The super mutants watching over the ruins are a bit tougher, but Albert and the girls deal with them too. After the fighting, they find a relatively undamaged building and a strange man and two girls inside. Part 65. After leaving Dukov's Place, the traveling trio runs to a deathclaw fighting the mirelurks coming up from the depths just outside Tepid Sewers. Albert, Kelsey and Jessi enter the Tepid Sewer, which according to Moira is full of Mole Rats - and she's right. Moira didn't mention anything about the raiders inside thou. Discussion contributed by N7Normandy1, Taking place at the Tepid Sewer, at the end of Part 65: Kelsey: Holy shit. That was? a day I wasn't expecting. Almost getting torn apart by a mirelurk then then almost getting shot in the face by a thousand Raiders in every direction was not planned. *Carrys on eating.* Jessi: And meeting that son of a whore in that house. God. I just wanted to stab him. *Grabs apple out the fridge* Albert: Yeah I could tell. *Sits down.* Jessi: Wow. So cold. Kelsey: So how do you feel about all this stuff about your dad Albert? Albert: *Sigh* I? don't know anymore. I want to find him. But there is also something telling me not to find him. I don't know. But to hear my Mother for the first time on my Pipboy was.....was... Jessi: Heartbreaking? Albert: Yeah. Kelsey: Getting emotional? Albert: No. *Sigh* Yeah. Albert: Want to come with me to Megaton? Kelsey & Jessi: Sure.? Part 66. Albert, Kelsey and Jessi travel to Megaton. On the way, they stop at Grayditch to let Bryan Wilks know that his aunt Vera at Rivet City will take him in, so he doesn't have to live alone. Part 67. Albert tells Moira about the history of Rivet City. Albert returns to his shed for tinkering and unloading everything from his backpack. Part 68. Albert decides to disarm the bomb in Megaton. He talks to Leo Stahl about chems. The children of Atom don't take disarming the bomb very well. Part 69. Albert travels to Jury Street Metro Station, to look if Prime has left something there for his friend Jiggs. On the way, Albert runs into a pack of raiders, a slaver fighting the wildlife and two scavengers. Part 70. Albert investigates the buildings around Jury Street Metro Station. In the Gold Ribbon Grocers he finds something interesting, and quite deadly too. Hank's Electrical Supply ain't much safer, but for a different reason. After checking the two buildings, Albert spots an odd group of heavily armored soldiers looking for him, and they don't seem to have good intentions. Part 71. Albert investigates the two abandoned homes near Jury Street Metro Station and finds out that a group of evil, human eating raiders live in the buildings. The nearby sewer tells the same story. (The two Abandoned Houses near Jury Street Metro Station are locations added by a mod: DCInteriors Project.) Part 72. After dealing with the Cannibal Raiders, Albert heads down to the Jury Street Metro Station and runs into more raiders. The raiders down in the tunnels are fighting mole rats and one of them is researching ways to turn mole rat meat into more delicious variant. Part 73. Albert heads back to Megaton to sell all the loot he has scavenged. Albert empties the Maintenance Shed of things he can sell and buys new gear from Moira. After getting the Dragonskin Tactical Outfit with matching helmet and combat backpack, Albert heads to Rivet City to buy more ammunition. Part 74. On his way towards Vault 112, near Jury Street Metro Station, Albert runs into the meanest and toughest beast in the Wasteland, Deathclaw Matriarch. Part 75. Albert makes his way through the night towards Vault 112, hidden in a garage, somewhere west of a place called Evergreen Mills. Albert learns that the Wasteland is even more dangerous place when the darkness falls as the horrors of the night crawl out from their holes. Part 76. After resting through the night at Smith Casey's Garage, Albert heads down to the Vault 112. Part 77. Albert finds himself trapped in Tranquility Lane, a virtual reality simulation housed in Vault 112. With no sight of his father inside the simulation, Albert is forced to follow the instructions of Betty, who seems to have trapped Albert's dad and everyone else into the simulation. Part 78. Albert and his dad, James, are safe. James wants to head to Rivet City and talk to Dr. Li as soon as possible. The father and son make their way through the Wasteland together. Albert meets Kelsey and Jessi as they pass the RobCo Facility. The girls join Albert and James as they continue their dangerous journey towards Rivet City. Part 79. Albert, his dad James, Kelsey and Jessi continue their journey to Rivet City. They face large groups of raiders in battle and run past some kind of Brotherhood of Steel fortress, The Citadel. The rest of the way is easier, with the road cleared by Albert and the girls before when they left Rivet City. Part 80. Albert and James hurry to the science lab of Rivet City, so they can have a talk with Dr. Li about restarting the Project Purity. James convinces Dr.Li and the scientist head to the Jefferson Memorial. Albert escorts the team and makes sure everything is OK at the project site. Albert finally gets a chance to talk with his dad. Part 81. While Albert's dad and the other scientists work on Project Purity, Albert returns to finish the research for the Wasteland Survival Guide. Albert heads to RobCo Facility to learn how to utilize old technology for survival. Part 82. Albert has one last things to research for the Wasteland Survival Guide and he heads to the Arlington Public Library to get the card catalog and the archives of the library. Inside, he runs into the Brotherhood of Steel again. Albert meets into Scribe Yearling, a Brotherhood of Steel scholar, who is researching and making a collection of all the books that have not been destroyed. The Brotherhood soldiers clear the building of raiders, Albert enjoys the ride with them while looking for the information Moira wanted and any undamaged books for Scribe Yearling. Part 83. Albert investigates the rest of the library and some of the nearby buildings, before heading back to Moira to finish the Wasteland Survival Guide. Part 84. Albert heads to Fort Detrick, a mysterious location he learned from a Note from Zeus found in the little shack near Megaton. In Fort Detrick, Albert finds himself drawn into a strange game set by Zeus. (Fort Detrick is a location added by a mod: A World of Pain) Part 85. After surviving Fort Detrick and Zeus' strange games, Albert heads to the nearby settlement. It seems that the place is called Big Town and it has some big troubles - super mutants. Albert decides to help them. Part 86. Albert heads north, where the townsfold of Big Town told him the super mutants are coming from. Albert looks for Georgetown and the Police Headquarters where the super mutants have fortified themselves. Part 87. Albert heads in the Georgetown Police HQ and looks for the prisoners from Big Town. There are not as many super mutants inside as Albert was afraid there'd be, but enough to make the rescue mission a dangerous one. Part 88. Albert rescues Red and Shorty from the Georgetown Police HQ and the super mutants, and escorts them to Big Town. Part 89. Albert makes a round trip to Megaton and Rivet City to stock up on ammo, before returning to Big Town. Part 90. Red tells Albert that the super mutants are attacking again. Albert forms a plan to help the villagers and does his best to defend the town. Part 91. Albert runs into a large group of Raiders on his way to Arefu. Albert arrives in Arefu and learns the place is being attacked by a group that the locals call the Family. Albert finds Lucy West's family, but not in as good of a shape he hoped. Part 92. Albert visits the Dockside Inn right below Arefu. Carolina and Dave who live at the Inn, and the scavenger who lives in a shack nearby, tell Albert that they've seen the Family move near the train station in the north-east. Category:Fallout Category:Characters